Of Simple Obsessions
by superdope
Summary: For the friends I've made here. I hope that you all enjoy this explanation of why we are all connected through our love of childish fantasies and 'immature games'. Includes doses of MangaQuestshipping, Specialshipping, Ferriswheelshipping, and more!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First One's For Anita!**

**Yeah, for Anita. Who probably understands me **

**better right now than any one else.**

**Hope you like it, Anita!**

_Part 1: Why do people our age (High Schoolers) still like Pokémon?_

Gold was watching the rain fall outside his house while he sat on his bed, swadled in a faded blue quilt. He studied with intensity the _plop plop_s of the droplets on his windowsill. For some peculiar reason, simply viewing the torrential downpour was entertaining.

"Gold, sweetie?" His mother called up from the kitchen with her honey dew voice. "Hot Cocoa?"

"Yeah, Ma."

"It'll be right up."

There was a rythmic thumping on the stairs that ascended to Gold's room, but the sound was off, as if the person delivering the cocoa was much lighter than his mother. With a slight _creek _the door swung open to reveal a familiar girl with crystalline eyes, carrying two mugs of hot cocoa. "Mornin', Gold." She smiled and took a spot on the bed next to Gold.

"Not much of a 'Good' Morning." The Breeder scoffed and held an arm open, the blanket extended in an invitation to the Capturer. Crystal chuckled and wormed her way underneath Gold's arm, pressing herself close to him. Gold drapped his arm around the girl's body, letting the quilt spill over her curled frame. "Well, _now_ it's good."

With the research assistant pressed to his chest, Gold hummed his comfort and returned his gaze to the window. He hadn't watched the rain fall so intentively since he was young. Recently, it just seemed boring and childish. He pulled Crystal closer and took a swig of the steeming chocolate drink.

Never before was he so appreciative of such simple things.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Up next is for Ekaterina Hansing, **

**who really is the first person to keep**

**up a conversation with me on ff that lasted for**

**more than four lines.**

**C:**

**Oh, and uh, Happy Birthday,** **darlin'!**

_ Part 2: What about Pokémon gets us fans in a roar and ready to write fanfictions?_

_..._

_She smells like the ocean. _

_Like warm mornings and starry nights. _

_Like salt wafting on the wind and_

_the cool water on a summer day._

_She is beautiful._

"What about this one, Lucian? _Anthem?_"

"Excellent. A young man's quest for indiviuality in a world of collective nothingness." Came the Elite's reply. He smiled up at the girl that waved the slim book. She was perched on a high ladder, clinging on with one slim hand. She nodded and tucked the book into a bag slung around her shoulders and returned to the mountainous bookshelf. She drummed her fingers against the book bindings and snagged on more before lowering herself from the ladder.

"This place is amazing." She breathed as her toes touched the tiled floor. "It's like I'm in the library from _Beauty and the Beast_. I can't believe this is your private study, Lucian!" The girl giggled, soft and melodic. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and locked a forest gaze on the bookworm infront of her.

"You know, you're the first person to come in here other than my self." Lucian smirked and readjusted his spectacles. The girl flushed and cast her gaze to her simple white flats. "What books did you collect, Jasmine?"

The Johto Gym Leader shrugged out of her bag and held it open for the Elite. Inside ranged many works of literature from _To Kill and Mockingbird_ to _Princess Academy_. "I really want to read this one." She gestured to the latter.

"The main character is quite interesting." Lucian mused. "She reminds me off you. Strong-willed. Curious. Beautiful."

Jasmine turned the color of roses and hushed the mauve-haired trainer. "I can't wait to start reading then." She laughed and floated on light toes to a plush loveseat couch colored a royal blue. She begged Lucian's company with large hazel eyes. The Elite crossed the room and planted himself next to Jasmine.

She placed her head on his chest and curled her legs to her chest. Flipping through the book, she hummed as Lucian absentmindedly played with her hair. It wasn't long before Jasmine gave a short yawn and wrapped her frail arms around the Elite.

Lucian smiled, combing his fingers through the Steel Master's locks. She was so interesting. So peculiar.

What a character this girl was. Simply beautiful and undeniably loveable.

**A/N: I doubt any of you know this shipping. Well, besides Ekat who is the creator of this shipping. Metallurgyshipping! I love it!**

**By the way, if you didn't get this one... it was about the characters. I tried to make it known without it being obvious.**


End file.
